A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing
"A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" is a song in Schoolhouse Rock!, which can be seen in Grammar Rock. The song teaches us about nouns. Lyrics Well every person you can know, And every place that you can go, And anything that you can show, You know they're nouns. A noun's a special kind of word, It's any name you ever heard, I find it quite interesting, A noun's a person, place, or thing. Oh I took a train, took a train to another state. The flora and the fauna that I saw were really great. When I saw some bandits chasing the train, I was wishing I was back home again. I took a train, took a train to another state. Well, every person you can know (Like a bandit or an engineer) And every place that you can go (Like a state or a home) And anything that you can show (Like animals and plants or a train) You know they're nouns - you know they're nouns, oh... Mrs. Jones is a lady on Hudson Street. She sent her dog to bark at my brother and me. We gave her dog a big fat bone, And now he barks at Mrs. Jones. She's a lady who lives on Hudson Street. Well, every person you can know (Mrs. Jones, a lady, or a brother) And every place that you can go (Like a street or a corner) And anything that you can show (Like a dog or a bone) You know they're nouns - you know they're nouns, oh... I took a ferry to the Statue of Liberty. My best friend was waitin' there for me. (He took an early ferry.) We went for a walk on the island you know, And in the middle of summer it started to snow, When I took a ferry to the Statue of Liberty. Well every person you can know (Like a friend or the captain of a ship) And every place that you can go (An island or a sea) And anything that you can show (Like a statue, a ferry, or snow) You know they're nouns - you know they're nouns. Oh, I put a dime in the drugstore record machine. Oldie goldies started playing, if you know what I mean. I heard Chubby Checker, he was doin' the twist, And the Beatles and the Monkees, it goes like this! I put a dime in the drugstore record machine. Well every person you can know (The Beatles and the Monkees, Chubby Checker) And every place that you can go (Like a neighborhood or a store) And anything that you can show (Like a dime or a record machine) You know they're nouns. A noun's a special kind of word, It's any name you ever heard. I find it quite interesting, A noun's a person, place, or thing. A noun is a person, place or thing. (doodle, doodleh; doodle doodleh...) Category:Schoolhouse Rock! songs Category:Songs Category:Grammar Rock songs Category:Educational songs